Harsh Words
by Silindro
Summary: Prequel to 'Starlight Through the Rain' that fic already posted Aragorn is found sleeping on the couch because Arwen has kicked him out. On apologising, Aragorn learns that Arwen kicked him out because of hormones due to an unexpected pregnancy.


disclaimer: this beautiful fantasy-land belongs to jrr tolkien, even if he is dead. his memory still lives on.  
  
but before i go, let me mention that this is a PREQUEL to my fic 'starlight through the rain'. and i also have an incredibly good, long-worked on fic called 'dusk before dawn' that you should check out as well. enjoy.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes and came face to face with the Steward of Gondor, Faramir. Knowing full well what Faramir was going to ask, Aragorn gave him the answer beforehand.  
  
"Yes, I am well aware of the hour, and yes I am VERY well aware that I am sleeping in my study," he said, not bothering to leave the irritation out of his voice.  
  
"Would your bed chamber not be a more suitable place to sleep, my Lord?"  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Aragorn looked straight through the Steward and to the wall behind him, counting to ten and then back down again. He could feel the anger and irritation building in him. He needed to hit something, he needed to break something, he needed......  
  
Looking at Faramir, the king balled his hand into a fist and swung up the Steward's face, only missing when Faramir jumped back out of the way.  
  
"What are you doing?" Faramir asked in alarm as he backed away from Aragorn.  
  
"Come back here," Aragorn said menacingly as he threw his feet to the floor and stood from the couch on which he had been laying.  
  
"I did nothing, my Lord!" Faramir said as he backed into the wall.  
  
Aragorn stopped mid-step and looked out into the hallway at the moonlight that streamed in through the windows. Walking out of his study, he looked to the end of the hallway at the door to his bed chamber. A light shone from under the door and a shadow moved, indicating that someone was still awake.  
  
"Why do you not go to her?" Faramir asked as he came up to rest a hand on the shoulder of the king.  
  
"We shared harsh words tonight, Faramir. I said some things I should not have, as did she."  
  
"Arwen kicked you out?"  
  
Aragorn turned and looked at the Steward, nodding his head. He sighed and turned back into the study, sitting at his desk where there were many papers and books piled high.  
  
"Why am I such a fool, Faramir? I should march right in there now and tell her I am sorry."  
  
"What did you say to her?"  
  
Aragorn looked at the Steward with a lost look for several seconds as he sat in thought.  
  
"Now that I think about it, I do not know. I merely commented on how she had grown more beautiful than from the first time I had ever laid eyes on her all those long years ago."  
  
"That was a nice enough thing to say," Faramir said as he sat down on the couch that Aragorn had been sleeping on when he first entered.  
  
"She did not agree. She told me that I was insensitive for having called her ugly."  
  
"You told her she was ugly?"  
  
"No! I told you I had complimented her, and I did. How she twisted my words I am not sure, but I still feel the need to apologise."  
  
"A light and a shadow still lingered under the door. Perhaps she is still awake, in which you should go and talk to her. It will not do to have the king sleeping in his study. What would happen if word were to get out?"  
  
Aragorn rested his head in his hands and let out a loud, tired sigh.  
  
"Perhaps you are right," Aragorn said as he stood. Walking to the doorway, Aragorn stopped and turned, looking at Faramir.  
  
"Wish me luck."  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
The door quietly creaked open, causing Arwen to look up from her seat in the middle of the large, empty bed. Her bottom lip trembled as she saw Aragorn standing there, a sad look upon his face. No words were needed as she stepped off of the bed and rushed to his arms.  
  
"I am sorry, Estel. I did not mean what I said," she sobbed into his chest.  
  
Aragorn wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He bent down and kissed the top of her head, whispering soft nothings into her hair. He cried, too, as he held her.  
  
"Let us not be angry anymore, meleth-nin. I cannot stand sleeping in my study."  
  
Arwen laughed and looked up at her husband, reaching for his lips and capturing them softly. Her hands reached up to mingle with his long locks. He touched her face, caressing it as they kissed.  
  
"Forgive me for my error, Husband. I knew not then what I know now, and I fear it will change perspective on everything."  
  
Aragorn looked down questioningly at his wife.  
  
"What secret do you keep from me that you find so important?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"The secret that I hold within," she said softly. "A child."  
  
"A child?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
Nodding, Arwen brought his hand to rest down on her stomach lightly.  
  
"The heir to your kingdom grows within me, meleth-nin."  
  
Aragorn shook his head and brought his hand up to run a finger down her cheek. She shivered at the touch, but never lost his eye contact.  
  
"No, you are wrong," he said simply.  
  
"Wrong?"  
  
"Yes, 'tis not mine kingdom alone. It is ours. Just as this child is."  
  
Smiling, Arwen took hold of his hand and lead him back to the bed that he should have occupied in the first place. Still feeling guilty, but no longer upset, Arwen wrapped an arm around his torso and fell quickly into dreams of the future.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
a/n: yes, entirely too short, but i got bored and had this plot bunny. if you haven't read 'starlight through the rain', i suggest you go check it out now. and make sure and review this prequel or i will be unhappy. : ) 


End file.
